


Silver lining

by Stylin_son



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/pseuds/Stylin_son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy takes Annabeth's laptop and they end up in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so this might be shit. Comments/criticism appreciated

“Percy!” Annabeth ran around the corner and into the living room. “Jackson I swear to the gods, give me my damn laptop!” She paused for a moment, catching her breath.

She’d been chasing Percy around for a good 10 minutes now, after he’d taken Daedalus’ laptop and then hidden somewhere with it.

‘ _It’s like being with a 4 year old_ ’ she thought to herself.

She was about to give up and sulk on the couch when --- guess who? --- none other than Seaweed Brain himself showed up. His dark hair was mussed up and his green eyes were full of mischief. Annabeth allowed herself a brief moment to admire her shirtless boyfriend. His stomach was toned, like that of some professional soccer player, and his arms were beginning to look more muscular as well.

She must’ve stared a little longer than she meant to, because Percy’s grinned wider and sauntered over to her.

“What’s wrong, Wise Girl? Can’t figure out where I put your precious little laptop?” His arms slid around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

“Please,” she huffed, “not like I couldn’t if I needed to.” She slipped from Percy’s arms and ran into his bedroom.

She heard him follow quickly behind her, yelling about how unfair it was that he was bored all day while she got to play on the computer and how she got a head start to the room. Annabeth reached Percy’s bedroom, slamming the door behind her so that he couldn’t get in. As he pounded on the door, demanding to be let in, she searched quickly for the laptop. Not that it was very important, it was just that there was no way in Hades that she was losing to him, even over something stupid like whether or not she could find her laptop.

Of course, it didn’t take long before Percy decided that knocking down the door was the best way to go. With a loud crash and thud, her ridiculous boyfriend came flying into the room along with his now hinge-less door.

“What in the hell are you doing?!” Annabeth shouted, trying really hard not to laugh.

Percy stood up, looking disoriented for a second and rubbing his shoulder.

“I was, uh, just trying to…yeah.” He dramatically staggered over to his bed and flopped down. “Oh gods, Annabeth! Look at this cut,” he gestured to the tiny cut on his shoulder from where he hit the door, “I’m gonna die, I need stiches stat!” He pretended to writhe in pain before dramatically dying.

Annabeth hide her smile behind her hand. She crawled up on Percy so that she was straddling him.

“Oh no, my valiant hero!” She pressed a large, wet kiss on Percy’s forehead. “Tried so hard to protect me from…this room?”

“My room isn’t _that_ messy!” Percy suddenly sprang to life under Annabeth. “You should’ve seen it before.”

“Oh gods,” Annabeth shuddered, “I’m sure it was awful.” Percy laughed.

Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy, enjoying the way he threaded one hand in her hair and placed one on her waist. She relished the way his body pressed into hers when he flipped them so that he was on top. The way his bottom lip felt between hers. She didn’t say it aloud, but Percy --- as idiotic as he could be --- was, well, perfect.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Percy paused, a small smile on his face. “I love you, too.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her middle and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Annabeth was totally content to stay like this forever. She buried her face into Percy’s chest, breathing in his scent; salty, like sea, but like home. Percy’s breathing deepened as he fell asleep, Annabeth realizing she wasn’t that far behind. She needed a nap. Looking out Percy 24/7 was hard.

As she fell asleep, she most certainly did not think of staying with Percy forever. Forever was a long time (well, _duh_ , she thought to herself). But still, as she drifted off to sleep, her mind danced with thoughts of her and Percy growing old. In a world that kinda sucked (being a demigod was hard, okay?), he was a silver lining. 


End file.
